nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Frost Bite 2
Jump Enter Cave (While in front of cave) Fire Grappling Hook |preq/seq='Preceding game:' Frost Bite Spin-off: Thin Ice |development= |credits='Artwork' Mat Annal Programming Heather Stancliffe Level Design Mat Annal Jon Annal Aaron Steed Heather Stancliffe Music Lee Nicklen |special= }} Frost Bite 2 is the sequel to Frost Bite, released December 17, 2008. The player controls an eskimo who is trying to reach the top of several different mountains. ---- Controls Left, right arrow keys - Move Up - Jump Click mouse - Shoot grappling hook (move mouse to adjust position) Levels Like its preceding game, Frost Bite 2 has 10 levels, as well as 10 bonus levels that can be found when all BONUS letters are collected. 01: Chilly Crag The first level of the game, Chilly Crag starts off with grassy ledges and later introduces the antler apes as enemies, dark rock and lifts, which, unlike the first Frost Bite, can be grappled onto. 02: 03: Frozen Rise 04: Winter Mountain 05: Arctic Incline Boss 06: 07: 08: 09: 10: Ending Interactive objects *'Flag pole' - When the Eskimo makes it to this object and puts up the red flag, the player will start from here if a life is lost. *'Big flag pole' - The Eskimo must get to this and put up the flag to finish the level. Platforms *'Bluish rock' - The Eskimo can grab this with her grappling hook, and walk on it. *'Black rock' - The Eskimo can walk on it, but is not able to grab it with the hook *'Ice' - Some rocks have icy platforms so when the Eskimo walks on it, but will have difficulty stopping. *'Automatic lift' - The lift will move on the slits on the wall. The Eskimo can jump on it, and grab it with their grappling gun. *'Manual lift' - The lift waits for the Eskimo to get onto it, and then it will start moving. But when the Eskimo jump off or fires grappling hook, the lift goes backwards. *'Switches' - Used to change the direction of the automatic lifts. *'Climbing mesh - '''The Eskimo can use hook to grab onto it to continue to move up, but can't walk on it. *'Pegs''' - Just like the climbing mesh, the Eskimo can use it to continue climbing up, but the pegs usually move around, making them tricky to grab on. *'Buttons - '''The buttons for a level can be red or green. When it's red, the red platforms are activated. But using the grappling hook to touch the button could turn it green and deactivate the red platforms and active the green ones, and vice versa. *'Switchable platforms - The platforms are either red or green, and which one is active depends on the button colour. Enemies *Antler apes' - This enemy will walk with its hands, and when it comes to the edge of where it can walk, it will go on its feet and growl. Worth 250 points. Debuts in Level 1.1. *'Furry creatures - This enemy will move slowly back and forth on a platform. The easiest type of enemy to capture. Worth 200 points. Debuts in Level 2.1. *Arctic bird' - This enemy will fly a certain distance then stretch his tongue out. He will do this until he is killed. Debuts in Level 2.2. *'Crying monsters' - This enemy looks like a small bear. When the player gets to the screen they are usually seen hopping into bushes. They can give their position away when they open their eyes or move the bush around. Debuts in Level 3.1. *'Bat Beasts' - This enemy resides in caves. They fly either horizontal or in a circle, but are usually seen flying Horizontal. Can only be killed using the grappling hook. Debuts in Level 3.2. *'Bull beasts' - This enemy moves slowly on platforms, but when it sees the player, it charges. It can be killed with the harpoon while calm, but must be jump-killed while charging. Debuts in Level 4.1. *'Horn head monster' - Has horn on its head so can't be jump-killed. Must use harpoon to make it upside down, then jump on its stomach to kill it. Debuts in Level 4.1. *'Small ape' - This enemy is like the flying bat enemies which is usually seen in caves. He walks very quickly back and forth which which makes him a hard target to get. Debuts in Level 4.2. *'Stone Plated Creature' - This enemies body is plated with a stone. It can't be killed with a harpoon and its floppy head has to be jumped on 2 times to kill it. It is worth 250 points. Debuts in Level 5.2. *'Flying elephant''' - An elephant that flies back and forth and dropping eggs every few seconds to hurt the player. Sometimes the elephant drops to the ground temporarily. Debuts in Level 6.3. *'Arctic worm' - This enemy is a large worm with horns on each end. It cannot be harmed with a harpoon. The player can only kill it when the worm extends and the player jumps onto the middle part. Worth 250 points. Debuts in Level 8.1. *'Giant walruses' - This enemy is big. When ever it jumps or stomps it causes icicles to fall all at once. It also makes it easy to kill. When the player is in plain sight, it can be impaled with the hook. Worth 250 points. Debuts in Level 8.2. Bosses *'Wooly rhino' - This is the first boss the player needs to fight. It is encountered on level 5.3. The player has to grab grappling hooks and jump on the rhino 5 times. *'Giant ape' - This boss is seen on the last level, level 10.4, of Frostbite 2. It looks like a small ape but larger. He has the ability to summon small apes and Horned bats. You could defeat it by jumping on it's head. Hazards *'Spike ball chain - '''A chain of 1 or 2 spike balls rotating along a circular pattern. The player loses one health when touching the ball part. Debuts in Level 2.1. *'Spike ball''' - Spike balls can be either stationary or moving along a line. The player loses one health when touching it. Debuts in Level 3.1. *'Spikes' - Players lose one health when touching it, just like any other Nitrome game. Debuts in Level 4.1. *'Wind' - The wind occurs in the last section of Levels 3, 7, and 9. It makes the player's movement tricky because it blows the player towards one direction once in a while for several seconds. *'Crumbling blocks' - When the player steps onto those blocks, they begin to crumble and fall. After a few seconds they respawn. But when they respawn while the player is in the same location as the blocks, the player freezes and loses one life and restarts. Debuts in Level 4.3. *'Swinging axes' - An axe on a chain that swings back and forth. The player must move quickly when underneath to avoid being hit. Debuts in Level 5.2. *'Snowballs' - Snowballs have a starting location in which every few seconds, a snowball appears from that location and rolls until it reaches the edge of the screen. Player must jump over to avoid being hit. Debuts in Level 6.1. *'Ice blocks' - The player can break them using the grappling hook. However, the player must move quickly through them because when they respawn and the player is underneath it, the player freezes and loses one life. Debuts in Level 7.1. *'Icicles' - They are seen hanging above a platform. When the player goes underneath it, it falls, so the player has to be quick when passing through them. When a walrus stomps the ground, it can also cause them to fall. They respawn shortly after falling. Debuts in Level 7.2. Pick Ups :Main article: Pick ups (Frost Bite) *'Neapolitan ice cream sandwich' - 50 points. *'Rocket pop' - 50 points. *'Green popsicle' - 50 points. *'Pink popsicle' - 50 points. *'Brown popsicle' - 50 points. *'Orange popsicle' - 50 points. *'Big orange popsicle with bite' - 150 points. *'Big pink popsicle' - 150 points. *'Big neapolitan ice cream' - 150 points. This also has a cherry on top. *'Square popsicle' - 50 points. *'Ice cream with pink liquid' - 100 points. *'Ice cream with chocolate piece' - 100 points. *'BONUS letters' - 200 points each. If the Eskimo were to get all of these and complete the level, they will get transported to a bonus level. Signs *'"Enemy ahead" sign' - This sign is yellow, with a gray pole beneath it. It indicates the presence of enemies. *'Up arrow sign' - This sign has a arrow pointing up, directing where the Eskimo should go. *'Danger sign - '''This sign has an exclamation mark (!). Occurs in areas with many hazards or slippery slopes with windy conditions. *'Gears sign''' - This is usually placed when the Eskimo gets near a lift, or when other mechanical objects are near. Beta Elements Existing in the files of Frost Bite 2 is a button switch with a white button. It is not known what is was meant to be used for, as no white platform exists in the game. FB2-WhiteButton.png|The white button button awitch Glitches Invincible Glitch A glitch that uncommonly happens during levels 8, 9, and 10. Sometimes (but not rarely), when the player loses all there health, and loses there last life, the player will be in there frozen state, but still be able to move around. They will still be able to be damaged and killed, but will be able to respawn infinite times. This is very helpful during level 10, where the player has to be very fast and scale multiple walls of ice blocks that can instantly kill them if they happen to not be fast enough. Sometimes on the level walruses appear on, other effects may be caused. Icicles may sometimes be frozen in mid drop, and not harm the player. This glitch happens more often than any other glitch in the game. Midair glitch This a glitch that only occurs in level 3. When the player is on a lift in the beginning, the lift on the right, if you stay on the very edge when it is lifting you up and left, you will float in midair. Stuck in the wall glitch In level 2 at the very beginning, when the player moves to the right and clicks on the ground below, the player shall float through the hard rock. Awards |Jay is Games |2009 |Best of Casual Gameplay 2008 |Best Platform (Browser games) game of 2008 - Audience Award | |- |Jay is Games |2009 |Best of Casual Gameplay 2008 |Best Platform (Browser games) game of 2008 | |} Trivia * Frost Bite 2 has the most cameos of any Nitrome game, having 7. ** Magneboy appears as a snowman on some levels. ** The Troll appears as a snowman on some level. ** A decorated christmas tree first appears on Level 5. ** Jack Frost appears frozen in an ice crystal in some level. ** One of the first clan vikings appears frozen in an ice crystal in some levels. ** The Snow Drift Yeti appears frozen in an ice crystal on some level. * In the daily frost, which appears on the game over screen, there is a bit near the top that reads: SKYWIRE: KIDS RIDE FREE see page 7 Gallery Frost Bite 2 Map.png|The game map Category:Winter games Category:Main games Category:Games Category:Frost Bite series Category:Platform games Category:Adventure games Category:Miniclip games Category:Sequels Category:2008 games Category:Games with music by Lee Nicklen